


Welcome Home

by 4captains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, NSFW, Sex, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: Bucky returns home unexpectedly, and gets quite a welcome.





	Welcome Home

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had met when they were perhaps three years old. Their parents had been friends since high school, and when Steve and Bucky met, they were both toddlers living in New York. The families were underprivileged, as both had come from nothing and moved to the city in hopes of a better life. Sometimes, life was better. Sometimes, they barely scraped by. Either way, the two boys had each other. It was now 2018, and Steve and Bucky were both nearing 25. Steve was home, working on his art. He’d be getting an exhibit soon enough, courtesy of one of Bucky’s military buddy’s husband. Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes had been friends from the moment they met in basic training when Bucky was 18 and she was 19. She had been married a year at that point to Clint Barton, who was a curator at an art museum. 

Steve was bent over a portrait of his best friend. They’d been exchanging letters and emails while Bucky was overseas, both of them dancing around what they desperately needed to say. Steve sighed as he looked at the image of Bucky. Little did he know that a surprise was approaching the door to Steve’s chilly apartment.

Bucky was part of a special ops group. He was one of the finest snipers in the army, and aside from that, he'd been one of the best at stealth missions. He was perfect when it came to sneaking in, getting the intel, then being out before anyone was the wiser. It was a good job and he'd been working it for some time... before the last mission. His group had been sent home two months before planned, and Bucky was excited despite the painful reason.  
He'd been sending letters and emails, and even skyped with Steve now and then, keeping in contact with his best friend. At times it had been what kept him going. Seeing the little punk looking all sweet and happy had made him feel stronger. He'd worked hard making the world a little better to make Steve and people like Steve safe. His family, all his friends...Those were the people he fought for. But the fighting was over for now, and Bucky was back and he was going to surprise Steve. 

He was still in uniform, hell, still had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had a bad limp that only hurt in the rain at this point, healed up by now. Bucky hesitated. What was this going to be like? Finally, he knocked at the door and waited, fidgeting a little. He was suddenly nervous, as he always got when he was about to see Steve again.

At the knock, Steve jumped a foot and nearly dropped his paintbrush onto the portrait. He caught it just in time, but was devastated when he saw that red droplets had spattered the canvas. He groaned and set it aside, before putting down the paintbrush and going to the door. He was tired, but looked healthy as such a skinny fellow could. He wore a blue sweater, jeans, and thick knit socks. Clutching his coffee cup, Steve opened the door and...his jaw dropped. The cup shattered on the ground. Without another word, he jumped forward and clung tightly to his friend, eyes squeezed shut. "BUCKY!" he gasped.

Had Bucky ever mentioned Steve was cute? Probably a kazillion times to his squad. Never to Steve himself of course! Steve was a fucking adorable little twink and Bucky would do anything for him. That meme? If anyone hurt him he'd kill everyone and then himself? Pretty accurate. 

"Hey punk." He laughs and easily catches Steve mid movement and actually picks him up. Steve weighs almost nothing at all. "I've missed you" He murmurs against Steve's shoulder, still holding his favorite guy in his arms.

"What took you so long?" Asked Steve grumpily. Not that it was necessary, but his legs were hitched around Bucky's waist and his arms around his neck. "What the absolute fuck?" 

Everyone thought Steve didn't cuss, and while he didn't in public...the privacy of his own home was a different story. His hands were gently playing with Bucky's hair, nose pressed into the crook of Bucky's neck, his breath blowing in little puffs there.

Bucky laughs, because this little shit was always doing unexpected things when they were alone. Well, not really unexpected to Bucky, he was used to it by now. "Y'got coffee on ya now Stevie. Go take a shower and I'll clean the cup, then we'll hang out on ya couch?" He suggests, making a move to let Steve down on the ground, but away from the coffee cup shards.

"No" said Steve, clinging to him like a fucking koala. "I'm staying right here, I'll shower later." He was being stubborn, as usual, even if he did really need to shower. His knit socks were soaked with the drink. "Your massive combat boots will keep you safe from the shards anyway" Admittedly, Steve loved a man in uniform. Bucky looked so good in that thing.

Bucky laughed and carried Steve inside, scooting the cup shards aside so he could actually close the door. "A'right, but we both know ya need a wash. We can admire my safety boots after." He says, completely amused. With some effort he actually managed to get Steve down on the floor. "Now shoo! Or I'll leave again." He snorts and pushes at Steve gently to get him to go clean up.

"Rude" grumped Steve, walking into the bathroom. He cast a look over his shoulder at Bucky, and then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the shower to wash. He couldn't believe Bucky was here! He reflected on their skype calls, their letters, what that had meant to both of them. He'd saved every letter, every memento. The shower felt nice, but he couldn’t really focus on it because he was so distracted. When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a robe, he moved out of the bathroom to find Bucky had cleaned up the coffee cup pieces "How's your leg feeling?" Bucky had mentioned in a letter what had happened, and Steve had been prepared.

Bucky had managed to get all the shards and coffee off the floor, and smiles when Steve joins him again. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He promises, and he isn't lying, his injury really didn't pain him. It did if he wasn’t careful with his leg...but when his pants were off, the scarring looked worse than it was. He tosses the last of the shards and then grins at Steve. His bag had been easily tossed on the floor and left there without a second thought. "Now c'me're, I still wanna hug, without the coffee splashes." He says with a laugh.  
Steve was relieved, and knew that Bucky would tell him it 'only hurt a little' if it still hurt at all. So he believed him. Steve moved forward in his robe and hugged his best friend. "I'm so damn glad you're home...two years, I've missed you so much" said Steve, eyes closing now. His hands slid up and down Bucky's mid and lower back.

"I know, but we're home now." He says softly, a smile on his lips as he hugs Steve back. "And I figured, I'll probably find some other shit to do y'kno?" Maybe law enforcement or something. He just didn't really feel like doing another tour, even if they’d let him with his leg. He was find, really, but the military probably wouldn’t see it that way. And besides...Bucky wanted to be close to his family and friends. Close to Steve. He pulled away from the hug, only to push Steve towards the living room, assuming Steve hadn't actually refurnished. "Why's your place always so cold?" he whines as they walk.

"Because I work part time Buck, I only put the heat on when I have to" Steve laughed "I always just bundle up" At times, he got so cold that he looked like a pile of laundry instead of a person.

"Well, you know, if ya ever look for a roommate, I kinda need a place to crash." Bucky could also pay half the rent, no problem. He had some money from the army and he knew he'd find a job without much hustle if he really needed one. Having sat on the couch, he shifts so he's more comfortable, leaning against Steve and smiling softly. 

Steve looked up at him quickly "You'd want to move in here?" he asked, already looking forward to that "Buck...that'd be amazing. 'Course, it's still just the one bedroom. Would you be opposed to sharing?" he asked, kind of hoping that Bucky would agree. It might be a good segue into what they'd been dancing around for so long.

"We've shared before." he pointed out with a little laugh, bumping his shoulder against Steve's gently. Besides... he really liked Steve. Maybe he'd start trying to flirt with the little twink. It'd be easier if they were around each other a lot. He just hoped Steve wouldn't bring home any dates or anything... that'd be kind of heartbreaking. He wouldn't say anything of course, but yeah. "Best place to make sure ya wasn't up to some dumb shit, punk."

"Jerk" replied Steve, in their customary way, but he was grinning ear-to-ear. Hard not to, after all this. After Bucky was home, and they'd be sharing a bed. But...it was getting late at night. "You must be tired after your trip...need a shower or anything? I bet so."

“Ugh, probably.” He nods and gets up from the couch with a little smile on his face. "A'right, a'right. I'll shower, probably need a shave too. We'll just have to admire my boots tomorrow." He winks at Steve, then grabs his bag and slips off to where he already knows Steve's bathroom is.

He takes a nice hot shower, then swaps into a pair of clean sweats and a tight tee, before heading back out, rubbing his hair with a towel. Fuck, he'd really needed that.. "How the fuck did ya even hug me before? I gotta have reeked." He grumbles good naturedly. His uniform was tossed into the laundry basket, because he figured if they were gonna both live here, he might as well make himself at home. Which he pretty much always did when he was at Steve's place anyway.

"I missed you enough that the stench was worth ignoring" Steve replied easily. He was cleaning up his art supplies, bent over to pick up the paintbrush he'd dropped, which had stained the already paint-covered carpet. He gathered them up and turned to put them in the sink in the kitchen to soak away the paint.

"Watch it Stevie, startin' to sound like ya fancy me or somethin'." He says playfully, walking over to Steve who was cleaning up his art supplies. "Need any help with that?" Steve would probably say no, because Bucky was a total worthless person in cleaning up art supplies because he was the kind of person who accidentally broke that shit while trying.

"Absolutely not" said Steve, probably talking about the art supplies. He finished up with putting the paint palettes into the sink and turned on the hot water, before turning to look at his friend. "You should get some sleep" he said finally, clearly concerned for his friend.

"I will." Bucky promises, now close enough to touch him. Which he did. He held his hand against Steve's arm very gently. "Look Stevie, could we talk first?" He asks, because there were things that he really needed to get out. It didn't feel right for Steve to be in the dark if they were gonna do this. He might be screwing a ton of things up but... he had to try.

Steve glanced down at where Bucky was touching his arm, and then back up at his friend. The way Bucky looked at him...dare he hope? He was terrified, truth be told, about what might be coming next. But he nodded "Of course Buck. You can talk to me about anything. What's up?"

Bucky’d said one thing, so should he chicken out or go for it? Okay, he was gonna back out, he was... 

He shifts his hands and places them on the counter on each side of Steve, boxing him in against it. Without another word, he leans in for a deep kiss. His eyes are firmly shut, not only because they were kissing, but also because he didn't dare to look and see what kind of face Steve was making. If the blond was disgusted by this, Bucky didn't wanna know.

Steve could feel Bucky coming closer, feel the heat of his body as Bucky planted his hands either side of him. "Buck, what're you..." But he didn't finish his sentence, because then, oh God, Bucky was kissing him! KISSING him. 

And Steve melted. 

His hands came up and cupped Bucky's face, he kissed back and didn’t even try to stop. Steve’s left hand slid up to tangle in Bucky's hair as they pressed close. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest but he didn't care. "Oh Bucky..." he gasped as the kiss broke, and then reconnected it before he could stop himself.

Bucky was about to pull back, hell, he had a whole plan to apologize because... well, you didn't just go around kissing people. But then Steve is the one to push in for the next kiss and Bucky hums eagerly. He easily grabs Steve by the hips, hoists him up on the counter and moves to stand between his legs. Bucky pulled him in for more lazy kisses, his hands stroking over Seve’s thighs. "I've missed you." He says breathlessly between another set of kisses.

"God, Bucky, I missed you too..." Steve could feel Bucky against him and it was so exhilarating, sending chills through his whole body. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, no idea..." He laughed a little as the kiss broke again. "What took you so fucking long, jerk?" He groaned softly as Bucky pressed closer between his legs.

"Been outta the country!" He says cheerfully, keeping close and tight against Steve. "Thought about ya alodda. Thought 'bout bringin' you flowers." He admits, but in the end he'd chickened out. Hell, he’d nearly chickened out this time too. "Kinda kept alive cause I wanted to kiss ya first."

"Glad you stayed upright" said Steve, nosing against Bucky's cheek. His hips shifted forward against the friction unconsciously and his eyes closed, blowing a soft puff of air against Bucky's neck. "Hey Buck...it'd be a good time to either keep going or stop right now cause it's real hard to resist you pressed against me like that" His hands were still right above Bucky's bum.  
Bucky grins at that, lazily leaning in for another slow kiss. "Ya in a hurry cutie?" He had permission, and now he was starting to get his usual cockiness back. This meant he wasn't about to just do this quick and rough. He was gonna love on Steve properly, in the way he deserved. He lets his hand drop between Steve's legs, palming gently over the robe. 

"MMMF!" Steve had to bite his lip to stop from moaning too loudly at the touch. He couldn't help it. He'd dreamed of this sort of thing with Bucky before, ever since he knew what sex was! But it was different, beyond different, and so much better as it was happening to him. Steve had long since acknowledged his position as a twink, where-as Bucky fell more into the stud category. Steve was happy with that, honestly; he'd always known he'd be a bottom, but he knew deep down he'd have more control than the typical twink. Steve's hips rolled under Bucky's hand and he leaned up to kiss him. His hands slid down to Bucky's ass, squeezing firmly and utterly taken aback at how firm Bucky was.

Bucky happily kisses Steve back, groaning softly at the contact. Fuck, he liked that. Then he easily scoops Steve off the counter and carries him to the bedroom. He allows himself to fall onto his back on the bed, taking the brunt of it and catching Steve on top of him. This is also where he laughs, out of relief, happiness, the easing of a stress he'd felt for... years? He's just so fucking happy to be there with Steve! "C'me on get outta that thing?" He asks, giving Steve's robe a little tug.

Steve was...nervous. After all, they'd seen each other naked before, but Steve always averted his eyes, afraid to be caught staring. And this context? It was all new. But he trusted Bucky, trusted him beyond anyone else, and shrugged off the robe, tossing it aside and making eye contact with Bucky where he straddled him. Steve's hands slid up and down Bucky's chest.  
Bucky's eyes widens a little and he licks his lips. Steve is very much naked on top of him. Sheesh, how was such a guy even single? He didn't care that Steve wasn't muscular or anything. He was slim and built like a dancer, so fucking pretty. Bucky loved every inch of him. Since Steve has undressed, Bucky quickly pulls his shirt over his head too, then grabs Steve's sides and rolls them around. But instead of attacking his lips with kisses, those kisses goes all over the blond's chest, licking and nipping at every piece of skin he could get his mouth on. He ever twirls his tongue and then bites down on Steve's nipple with a cheeky grin. The thing is, when he licks a broad stripe over Steve's chest, there's not just his tongue catching against his skin. There's also something hard in the middle of it. Bucky had pierced his tongue, it had been a squad thing and he'd forgotten to tell Steve.

Steve was already breathless, but not from asthma or lung issues. No, it was that Bucky was looking at him in a way that Steve had only dreamed he'd be looked at. The fucker was touching him reverently, and it made Steve want to cry and/or laugh with joy. And then he did neither because ooooh my God above, Bucky's shirt was off! Steve could look as much as he wanted, could touch as much as he wanted, but before he could...he was flipped onto his back. Steve arched up against his love eagerly, keening as suddenly there was Bucky's tongue on his chest, on his nipples and... "Buck...your tongue..." he whined "Oh my GOD, your TONGUE...."

Bucky looks confused for a moment, “My.. Oh! Yeah! got it pierced." he says cheerfully, poking his tongue out at Steve to show the silver ball in the middle of his tongue. "Like it?" He has put on a truly innocent look.

"Fuck you..." breathed Steve, who had quite a mouth on him in private. He leaned up to kiss his lover again, grinding up against him, and falling back again "Pants off...wanna see you..." he demanded, but it came out hoarse and shaky, more a plea than an order.  
Bucky laughs as Steve curses, the little shit does that a lot. Then there's even more kissing, and Steve demanding him to take his pants off..which he does He easily shimmies out of them, not wearing underwear because he didn't have any clean ones left. 

Steve processed everything about his powerful body, from the scars on his leg to his heavy cock, up to his toned chest. But his favorite thing about Bucky was his face; the pouty lips, the cleft chin, those bright eyes now blown with lust. Steve could’ve cried. “You’re so beautiful, Bucky” he sat up on his elbows. “You’re so beautiful, look at ya…” He pulled Bucky close for even more kissing. He couldn’t get enough of it. His hands tangled in Bucky's neat hair. 

Bucky’s hand slipped down his body as the kiss broke, until finally his fingers curled around Steve’s dick. “You’re such a good boy for me…” he was practically purring as he started to stroke. “Such a pretty little twink, layin’ there all ready. You like when I touch you sweet boy? You like that?”

Steve was practically sobbing at the stimulation; he’d never felt anything like this before, it was everything, it was all he wanted for the rest of his life. Him and Bucky, in this capacity, in cuddles, in laughter and jokes and dinners. 

Bucky’s mouth now worried at Steve’s nipple as he stroked, loving the sounds Steve was making. Occasionally he lifted his head, watching Steve’s expression, loving the way his lips were swollen from smooches and his eyes were tight shut. But eventually, as Bucky felt the tension coiling in Steve, he said firmly “Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me. I want to see you.”

Steve had surprising stamina for a first timer. He'd never slept with anyone before and this was an all-new experience. He was breathing heavily, whining every now and then, head tossing back and forth. At the order, his blue eyes opened and he looked at his lover. "Please Bucky, please...." he begged. "Please, I want..."

Bucky smirked and said “Go on then, sweet boy. Let me see you.”

It wasn't long after that. Steve had come before, but just on his own. This? This was different, and a thousand times better. His whole back arched off the bed and his hips stuttering up as he came. 

Bucky eventually released his lover, even licked his hand clean as the blond was coming down from his high. Fucking adorable if you asked Bucky. "Hey cutie." he murmured when Steve seems to be semi back. He is rubbing his thumb over Steve's hip, his chin propped on Steve’s shoulder. "Was this ya first time?" He wonders curiously. It's not judgemental or teasing, it’s a genuine question.

Steve was lost in a world of stars as he came down. Slowly, he became aware of Bucky speaking to him. When he registered the question, Steve sat up on his elbow and looked nervously at Bucky. "I...yeah. I was kinda hoping it'd be with you, y'know?"

"Lucky you then." Bucky says with a grin, then chuckles softly, fondness in his eyes. “D’you wanna sleep?”

But Steve was recovered by now. He sat up properly and said “Can ya stand up?” in a calm tone.

Bucky’s eyes widened but he agreed, standing naked a few paces away from the bed. Steve got stood before him. He met Bucky’s eyes and then dropped to his knees in front. He was worried he wasn’t going to be any good at this, but he was dying to taste his lover. His tongue slid across the underside of Bucky’s dick.

Bucky gasped in shock. He was far from a virgin, but this was different than he’d ever imagined. Better than ever before because it was STEVE. His fingers tangled in Steve’s hair but he didn’t guide or push. He wanted Steve to take things at his own pace. 

Steve, it turned out, was a natural. He started to take Bucky into his mouth, slowly at first, his head bobbing as he made eye-contact. Bucky was almost unable to handle it; seeing Steve looking up at him with those big blue eyes, somehow looking sultry and innocent all at once. Bucky couldn’t even find the words for dirty talk as he got closer and closer. “Stevie...Stevie...wait…”

Immediately, Steve pulled back. “Sorry” he said, figuring he’d done something wrong. Bucky pulled him up “No no, sweetheart. I just...I wanted to…” Bucky was finding it hard to get the words out.  
But Steve understood. He nodded, his eyes bright. Sitting back on the bed, he scooted so that he was fully on it and watching his lover. He looked up at Bucky trustingly. It was...a lot of trust to handle. Steve was nervous, but he wanted this so badly. Bucky knelt beside him on the bed. The blonde caught hold of his partner’s hand before he could move to do anything. "Hey...gentle." He requested. Steve was a tough cookie. It was hard for him to make such requests.

Bucky smiles and easily gets up over Steve, gently kissing him. It wasn't with as much fever as before... now it was soft and slow. Clearly taking his time with this. "Don't ya worry sugar, not gonna hurt you." He promises. "Ya got any lube?” If Steve didn't have lube, they weren't gonna play around with spit. He would rather not hurt Steve his first time.

Steve blushed. He may have enjoyed some time himself, and he reached over to the drawer of the bed side table and took out a new bottle. He'd used up the last one.

Bucky grabs the lube, kisses Steve's lips softly. “Just you lay there and look pretty sugar." He hums. Bucky's dog tags kept slipping a little back and forth, but he ignored it for now. "Gonna prep ya first a'right? Have ya done anythin' like it before? If so, any preferred positions?"  
"I've done it for myself a few times but...Bucky, I wanna see you." He was so vulnerable, and he wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. "I wanna see you while you're in me"

Bucky leans in and gently kisses Steve's soft lips, when he pulls back he nods. "Good, cause I wanna see ya too Stevie." He murmurs softly. He pops the cap of the lube open and dribbles some on his fingers, reaching down and just teasing against Steve's hole, not pushing in yet. "Don't ya worry a'right? I'll be gentle. I ain't never gonna hurt ya y'know." And that is a promise. He'd never, ever hurt Steve. Hated even the thought of hurting Steve.

Steve was a little breathless all over again at the light pressure, but in a good way. He had so much faith in Bucky, faith in his ability to be sweet and careful. "I know" he said softly in response. "I know, Buck, I trust you." His hips rock automatically against the light press of Bucky's finger, encouraging.

Bucky hums and gently leans in for more kisses. He's leaning against his left arm, while the right one pushes one finger into Steve. He's distracting Steve with more kisses though, long and languid. Kisses he's wanted to do for... years. He's putting every emotion he ever wanted to put into them. Fuck, he just really wanted Steve in every way possible. More than this, but also like a boyfriend. He wanted to take Steve on dates, dote on him, make him.... err, buy him food. All of it.

For Steve, the stretch burned a little, but in the best way. His gasps were muffled in the kiss with every push of Bucky's finger. When the second finger was added, Steve moaned all over again. A low, hoarse noise. The kisses were addictive now more than ever, and quite a distraction, but Steve loved the combination of the feelings.

Bucky was smirking victoriously, especially since Steve's dick was starting to take an interest in their little game again. It spurs Bucky on, and if his dick hadn't already been hard, it'd have gotten hard now. But for the moment, he focuses on his thrusting into Steve, searching for that particular spot inside him that he knew would be there. "You're so pretty Stevie." He murmurs into the kiss.

"I'm pretty?" He asked, his eyes closed and a happy smile spreading across his face. He opened his mouth to give a more coherent reply when he felt… something… something! "FUCK!" he keened "Oooh oh right there, right! there!" He couldn't help it, that had been so good, he'd never had something like that on his own! He wailed in pleasure as that spot was hit again. "BUCKY!" he shouted "Again!"

Bucky actually laughed, because it was so sudden and Steve looked so surprised. He loved it, the punk probably hadn't thought Bucky would find it so quickly, but Bucky was good at this and he quickly begins to prod that spot with each thrust. "So fucking cute, I wanna keep ya forever. My pretty lil boyfriend." He purred as he worked Steve open, adding yet another finger.

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. "Say it again!" he breathed. Steve was such a tough little fucker, but in bed he was an entirely different person. As time went on he might adjust, might get stubborn all over again. But he was such a little bottom at the moment. He rolled his hips with every push of Bucky's fingers; the burn was so, so good.

"My pretty lil boyfriend." Bucky purrs happily against Steve's neck, kissing and nipping at his throat, then he slowly pulls his fingers out, because they were ready. Steve was wide enough and Bucky added more lube onto his dick, some onto Steve as well just to make sure it was enough. "A'right nice'n slow." He murmurs gently, claiming Steve's lips again, then slowly pushing in. Making sure to keep track of Steve's face, making sure it's not too much for him.

Steve had to take some deep breaths, but overall...wow. Oh God, it felt so delicious. Feeling Bucky in him and on top of him, feeling him sucking his neck. Marking him. "Bucky...buckybuckybucky...." He chanted, and opened his eyes to look at him. Steve's pupils were blown black, his face flushed with a light sheen of sweat. "Oh Buck..." His hands clutched at Bucky's back and he gasped “I...I love you…”

Bucky moaned against Steve's lips, fuck that felt so nice. “I love you” he breathed out right back “I love you always” Steve was fucking tight and warm, so perfectly right. Bucky swore he'd never slept with anyone quite like Steve and he didn't wanna have anyone else ever again. "Fuck Stevie." He panted softly. "So good Stevie." There might be something like whining coming out of him but he couldn't and didn't care to help it. He was way too... well AMAZED. "Fuck." He slowly starts to set up a rhythm and gasps while doing it. The way Steve would arch up against him drove him absolutely wild.

As they moved together, Steve knew he would never forget this moment. The slide of their bodies together, the perfect noises and fit of them. Steve's legs were hitched up to Bucky's waist, and he sucked and bit at his lover's neck and shoulder. "More..." he begged, hoping the pace could pick up. "More...." It was meant to be a demand, but it came out so desperately.

Well, since Steve was asking for it, Bucky does what he's asked, speeding up, desperately chasing what he'd always wanted in Steve. What he now had. Fuck! Steve was absolutely ruining him for other men and Bucky was eager for it. He didn't ever want any other man. "Stevie! Stevie! Stevie!" He was shouting now, and buried his face in Steve’s neck, biting down and leaving a red mark. 

Steve couldn't hold on a second longer, with Bucky panting his name like that, making such perfect sounds. The bite is what is what finished him. Steve never wanted to be with another person. Never. He dug his nails into Bucky's back, probably leaving long scratches there, and with a jerk, came hard. Their stomachs were sticky and coated in white now, and Steve unconsciously clenched down on his boyfriend's cock.

Bucky gasped when Steve came, clenching down hard, making Bucky come at once right along with Steve, while gasping and taking deep breaths for air. His vision had whited out though and he was just barely keeping himself up from falling flat over Steve. When he finally comes back down, he pulls out of Steve with a little groan, rolling over on his back and pulling Steve on top of him. The covers were yanked over them and Bucky nosed at Steve’s cheek. 

Steve was gasping for breath, his whole body twitching and every muscle shivering as he came down from that incredible high. "Welcome home..." he whispered, pressing close and enjoying every kiss, every cuddle, every sweet word. He felt sticky but didn't mind at the moment; right now, he just wanted to be with his...his.... "I love you, Bucky. I always have."


End file.
